


Jeremy

by Canada13



Category: Get Out - Fandom, Theories - Fandom
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, M/M, Other, get out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada13/pseuds/Canada13
Summary: My personal theories about the movie, Get Out. I do not own anything related to Get Out.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Hello, I’m Tyler. Many people don’t want to talk to me due to the fact that I kill people for fun. I don’t want to, but my mother is crazy and she likes to hypnotize people. Let me start from the beginning so this makes more sense.  
I was 6 and a half when the doctor came in and told me I had stage 3 lung cancer. He said it was treatable and had not gone into my blood yet, so chemotherapy was the best option. I didn’t want that, I didn’t want to lose my hair. My mother told me that everything would be alright. I remember her in tears when she told me what was to come from chemotherapy. She said that it was okay for me to choose what I wanted. I thought about it and decided that chemo would be best. It was better than nothing and I wanted to fight. I knew I had to be brave because I didn’t want to die. My sister was still little and she looked up to me. She would listen to me and copy my actions. It always made me super aware of what I was doing.  
One day, I remember I had just had my chemo and was very weak and tired from it. My father and grandfather walked up to me. They told me about wanting me to try a new experiment that they were working on. They explained to me how they wanted to take my brain and implant it into another child my age and have us switch bodies forever. I was completely grossed out. I could never have anyone go through what was happening to me. I remember my grandfather looking at me like I was crazy. I ran to my mother for help and she calmed me down. She had some tea and was mixing it in. The metal of her spoon running against the ceramic of her teacup was enough to make my blood run cold and have a shiver running through me. I knew what she did for a living, she would hypnotize people and make them come to terms with things. I didn’t need that, I was okay with everything, the only thing I hated was what my father was trying to do.  
She had hypnotized me and put me in the “sunken place” it was dark. It looked like I was in the sky, but much, much deeper into the ground. If that makes any sense. My mother had hypnotized me multiple times within that week and the next time I fully woke up without being hypnotized, it was weird. I felt happy and full of energy. I wasn’t weak or felt sick anymore. I was so excited. I tried to run to my parents but realized I couldn’t due to me being velcroed to the bed I was lying in. I screamed for my parents and they both calmly walked in. My mother commented on how I looked, I immediately asked to see a mirror. My father slowly and reluctantly allowed me to look in one. I remember the cries I made, screaming bloody murder and wanting to kill my parents for changing me so drastically. My hair was no longer a nearly white blond, it was a pathetic dirty blond that made me want to have a shower. My blue eyes were now a muddy, shitty brown and my face was completely different. How dare they change me without permission. I just wanted to get away from them. I turned to my parents and my mother smiled lightly and called my name, except that wasn’t my name.  
“Jeremy, you need to calm down.”  
What?! Was she insane, there was no way I was going to calm down and be called a different name! “No! I will not calm down and my name isn’t Jeremy! It’s Tyler!”  
I was so angry. I wanted to hit her. I ran over and tried but my father grabbed me first and slapped me across the face. “It hurts, doesn’t it. Don’t ever lay your hands on a female!”  
I sat there and cried until my parents left. My father stopped before leaving, “We’re calling you Jeremy now, so get used to it.”  
Without another word, he left me to cry myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

My first few years being “Jeremy” were extremely hard. I wouldn’t answer to it and would get scolded by my father more than anyone else. My mother could sense that I was having difficulty adjusting but nonetheless, she allowed it to continue. I always wondered what had happened to Jeremy, did he die? Was it quick? Or did my father have the cancer kill him?  
I don’t think I'll ever be able to live that down.  
When I was ten, I realized that I liked boys. It wasn’t anything crazy, I just found myself looking at them more than girls. Every once in awhile a girl would peak my interest, but it was mostly the boys. I blame my father for putting me in taekwondo and tai chi. I was always around the boys, the only girls I was around were those in my class, my grandmother, my mother and my sister, that’s all I got. Very little in comparison to my best friend at the time, Johnny. He had seven sisters and he was the baby of the family. Could you imagine? That’s crazy, one sister's enough.  
When I was sixteen, I finally brought a boy home. His name was River and he was African American. I loved him, he was my first love, my only love, and my father had an issue with that. I don’t think he hated my being gay as much as he hated the fact that River was African American. River and I had been dating almost six months and I finally got the balls to tell my parents, with much help from River. As much as he wanted me to come out, he wanted me to come out at my own pace and he loved still being able to have sleepovers without anyone getting suspicious. He always made me laugh and I remember being truly happy as “Jeremy” because when River said my name…it made everything that my family did to me okay. Well, not okay, but as okay as it could be.  
I thought I was going to marry River. But, my father and grandfather had other ideas.  
My grandfather’s old golfing buddy from ages ago was diagnosed with multiple sclerosis and was slowly…changing. He had heard of the procedure that I went through and saw how successful it was. He wanted to know if it was possible for it to happen again. I remember sitting in my mother’s study and talking to them about it, my father was screaming at me. He told me I didn’t love the family if I didn’t pull through. I told him I’d think about it. I remember running up the stairs and to my bedroom. I contemplated texting River to never see me again, but I couldn’t. I loved him too much, but I also loved my family. I didn’t know which side to choose, I knew I should have saved River’s life. But I didn’t. I was too weak.  
I cried myself to sleep and in the morning I awoke to River shaking my shoulder. I sat up and hugged him tightly. I can’t remember if he asked me anything, all I remember is hugging him like I’d never see him again. I told him I loved him, it’s a good I did because after that day, he wasn’t a river anymore.  
I wasn’t allowed to see him anymore, even though River wasn’t River, I still wanted to see him. I wanted to know if he hated me for what I’d done. I wouldn’t have been shocked if he didn’t. I hated myself for it, I knew better, I wasn’t stupid. But, I guess I was because I didn’t have a back bone and couldn’t stand up to my family. Even today, I think about River all of the time. I wish I could see him everyday, but I don’t think he’d want to see me….


	3. Chapter 3

I was eighteen when my father told me that I needed to do it again. I needed to replace a friend of his because he couldn’t walk anymore. His friend was a track star and loved to run, but a drunk driver  
changed that pretty quickly.  
I sat at a train station and decided to pick a random person. I picked the first person who reminded me of River. This man, James, was very tall and had blue eyes. Although, his eyes weren’t as bright as River's they were like carbon copies of each other. I was immediately drawn to him. I continuously bumped into him on the train everyday, for three weeks, before asking him on a date as an apology for my clumsiness.  
He agreed.  
After that, his fate was sealed. I brought him to the house immediately and had my father do the surgery. I thought I was done. I couldn’t handle killing another person, James made three. I couldn’t cope. I had as much as I could of River’s clothes and I took James’ watch. I didn’t know what else to do. I just wasn’t okay in the head, I’m still not.  
A year after that, I found out what weed was. It was amazing, it calmed me for the first time in years. I could even hear River's voice sometimes. I wanted to hear him more so I got high all of the time, continuously until I couldn’t hear River anymore. I wanted to try everything to see if I could hear him again. But, before I got the chance, my grandfather needed another favour. I don’t remember who it was for or why they needed it, but I agreed as long as I got paid this time.  
Being paid didn’t do anything for me. I thought it would make everything less personal, but I’m just not that type of person. This time, I decided instead of it becoming personal I’d just kidnap someone and make them do it. I picked a random man off the street and put him in the trunk of my car. When I brought him home, dad was livid. He threatened to kill me, but I didn’t pay him any mind. I was paid nonetheless and went in search for any other drug that would let me hear River again.  
That’s when I found cocaine to be my new friend.  
Not going to lie, but cocaine tastes fucking terrible. For some reason when I snort it, it doesn’t taste as bad. The first time I snorted cocaine I heard River again. He said he wasn’t mad at me, he said he still loved me. I had to stop using for a while after I heard that, I wasn’t even okay with myself yet. How could River still love me?  
After I stopped, I realized how much I wanted to hear River again. So I relapsed and did coke again. I took a whole bunch this time, I could feel him touch me. I thought I was crazy. I knew I was slowly going crazy, but I needed my River. He still loved me and I loved him too. I missed him so much.  
The first time I tried heroin, I was 25. I was in a group and we were all wondering what it was like. We all had our own reasons for trying, but I didn’t really care. I needed to see if I’d be able to see River again. I want to see him again. I hate missing him so much. It hurts, I absolutely hate missing him. I wish I would be able to see him everyday. I miss him too much. I always think about what life would have been like if I was normal and was able to stand up to my family.  
I overdosed that night. The next thing I remember is waking up to my mother drinking her tea. I knew what she wanted, she only came to me with instructions.  
I need to get away from this family.


	4. Chapter 4

She touched my head and spoke in a very calm manner.  
“Hello, Jeremy. I need your help.”  
I shook my head and tried to move away. I wanted River, not this! She tapped her tea cup and stared at me.  
“You will listen to me Jeremy!”  
“My name is not Jere—“ She did something to me. I was in the “sunken place”, I don’t know what else to call it, it was so dark. I fight to get out but I can’t, I just get pulled further down. It was so dark, I couldn’t fight it. I woke up in my body again a few hours later, it felt like years.  
My sister was by my side crying and rubbing my cheek. I think she thought I was dead.  
"Rose?"  
She laughed, she was playing me. She was getting better than me, less druggie too. She only made me feel worse. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Rose.  
"We need your help again, Grandpa needs your help. He's getting pretty old now. He doesn't know if he wants me to do it yet, but he says you have a better eye than I do. Help your grandfather. Please help him, I want him to live long enough to walk me down the aisle."  
"How is he going to walk you down the aisle? You don't even want to get married, that doesn’t make any sense.”  
She shrugged,”You need to do it. Dad’s already pissed at you for trying to kill yourself.”  
“I did not try to kill myself, relax. I was only trying to get high. I don’t want to die, I want to be high.”  
“Dad’s not letting you get anywhere near the shit again. You can’t get high anymore.”  
“I can do what I want. I’m fine.”  
She laughed and got up. “If you’re so fine, then why are you here and not at home on your bed injecting whatever the fuck is in that syringe?”  
I looked away from her. What was I doing here? The worst part is I don’t remember seeing River, I don’t remember hearing River. I only remember darkness. The same darkness my mother put me in. I can’t do heroin anymore, it’ll kill me. Now all I have to do is get through the withdrawal. It couldn’t possible be as bad as missing RIver, right?  
How wrong I was. I was in pain from the midnight to fucking thursday, I was put in here on fucking friday. That’s a fucking week, maybe.  
Anyway, when the withdrawal finally ended, I was released into my family’s care. I didn’t want to go, but I needed to get out of the hospital. I went with my family and when we got to the house they showed me who I was supposed to get. Apparently this was the way that it was now, they really changed it from when I was younger. They wanted me to lure in an Arlington Marfront. I didn’t really feel bad because he sounded like an asshole, but I had to also give him a chance.  
I went online and looked for this Arlington person, he was on twelve different dating sites, he really needs to find someone. I decided to message him before anything. I figured it’d take a while, if I were in his position I’d want to know about the person on the other side of the screen. I mean, he hated Rose. Rose is hard to hate, she’s a great actress and all, but she is a asshole. People just don’t realize it until she’s already stabbed them in the back. I still think that she should have been able to handle this.

Hey Cutie. You look really sweet. Thanks for messaging me. There are some things you should know before we start talking. Do you want to continue talking?  
This took me by surprise. Me, cute? He has to be high.  
I don’t want to talk to anyone who is on drugs, please. You obviously sent that to the wrong person. You should be more careful than that. You sound like a smart person, come on.  
Hey, watch it. I’m not a drug addict. I mean, I’ll smoke weed every once in awhile, but nothing crazy. You also seem to have very low self esteem. Are you okay? Do you need to talk to someone?  
He starting to sound caring, maybe I should give this guy a real chance. I feel bad now.  
Sorry, I just recently overdosed on accident. I’m trying to become better than the drugs. Sorry if that put you off. I’m okay, just looking for some company. What are you doing on a dating site, Mr. Marfront?  
I understand that. I’m sorry for suggesting that. Now I feel bad. Please accept my apologies. I’m on here for the same reason as you. I’m tired of being lonely. But, I need to tell you what I needed to tell you in the beginning.  
Okay, go ahead  
I have a son. He’s the light of my life and I love him. But, I will not show him to random people. If you have an issue with me having a kid, please do not talk to me anymore.  
Kids are amazing. I want to adopt at some point. Thank you for being honest with me. What’s the little one’s name?  
You’re going to think I’m an asshole, but his name is Reginald.  
Jeez, dude. That poor kid. Why such a strong name? Why not Tyler or River or something cute like that?  
My ex wife picked it out and then left me with him because she couldn’t raise a child who looked like me with a name she hated. What I don’t understand is why she named him a name she hated. She doesn’t have custody of him and she has not seen him since she left four and a half years ago. Sorry I just gave you my life story and all, but I think you should know the situation if we are going to continue talking and maybe continue into a relationship.  
I understand, that is a lot of information, but at least she’s away from Reggie. I think that it’s good for you to tell respective partners about all of this. I’m glad you told me. Maybe we should meet for coffee or something?  
That does sound nice. How about tomorrow? Around noon?  
Sure! I’m very excited to see you!  
You too, I have to go now. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Jeremy.

I cringed when he typed Jeremy. All I could think about is River. I need to stop acting like this. I need to get over him. Maybe going to coffee with this Arlington guy is a good thing. Then I remembered why I was talking to him in the first place. I needed to get him out of my family’s sights or get him to leave town or something. I needed to protect him and Reginald. I couldn’t let this happen again. I knew what I needed to do.  
When noon came around, I went to the cafe we agreed on. I sat in the corner of the establishment and waited until I heard someone walking closer.  
“Jeremy?”  
I nodded and he sat down. He was pretty cute, but I needed to save him from the craziness of my family. “Hi, I need to tell you something. It’s important. I’m sorry, but my family is crazy and wants to kill you and give your body to my grandfather. Please, take Reginald and get out of here. Please. I can’t see that happen to you. Please save yourself and never look back.” I tried to explain and stay calm at the same time. Arlington’s face went from happy to stoic really fast.  
“Your father knew you wouldn’t be able to handle it.”  
“What?”  
He grabbed my arm and dragged me outside, I knew better than to cause a scene. I followed him to his car where my father was standing.  
“He told you, I’m guessing?” My father asked as if I wasn’t there. He grabbed me by the shirt when Arlington nodded. I can’t believe my family set me up. What the fuck?


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting in my bedroom at home with my mother next to me. I didn’t want to look at her because I feel the disappointment she felt toward me. It just made me feel worse.  
“I can’t believe you, Jeremy. How could you betray our trust in you.”  
“You talking about betraying trust? What about me? What about when you betrayed my trust by giving me a new body? I could have died!” I don’t think she understands how lucky I am, it could have been my last time alive. I never trusted them after that. But, family is family you know?  
“Don’t make me put you in the sunken place.”  
“You don’t scare me, mother!”  
She stirred her tea with her metal spoon. I was put into the sunken place. It was so dark. I hate the dark.  
When I awoke again, I was alone in my room. I sat up and grabbed my cell. I looked at my pictures from when River was River. I needed to get something else on my mind, or maybe even someone else. I can’t keep living like this. I want to be happy, but then again, with my family it’s impossible. I decided to go on Tinder and made a profile, I went through some names and swiped right on a few. I wasn’t expecting an answer.  
A few hours later, I got a notification with someone matching me. I opened the app and started talking to a guy named Malik. He was super cute and he was nice to talk to. We agreed to meet for breakfast because dinner was too formal. The next day, he picked my up at 10 and we went out to eat. Of course I made sure to have him pick me up a little ways away from my house. I didn’t want my family to see him, I can’t go through that again.  
After breakfast, Malik dropped me off where he picked me up and hoped that he would see me again. He was really cute. Maybe being with someone else isn’t too bad. I just hoped it was okay in River’s eyes, but it also shouldn’t have mattered because River is dead. I deserve to move on and be happy. I went up to my room and laid on my bed. Rose came in without knocking and sat on my bed.  
“What do you want?”  
“I don’t want anything, Dad wants to see you.”  
I groaned and got up, taking my phone with me. I went downstairs to see my father in the kitchen, drinking some scotch and motioned for me to sit down. He poured me a small amount in a glass.  
“Listen, I know I can be harsh sometimes and not realize it. But, you know I only want what is best for you and the family, right?”  
I nodded not trusting my mouth. He pushed my glass toward me and gave me a look that said “drink”. I gulped down the small amount of liquor. He smiled and I smiled back. He poured me more and I drank that too. I liked it, it made me feel warm inside and I stood up to leave before my father called me back and poured another glass. I knew right then and there that it was going to be a long night.  
I woke up the next morning completely hungover. I enjoyed drinking, but I hated the aftermath. I could tell that today was going to be shit. Makes me wish that River was alive again. Rose came into my room again this morning. She needs to leave me alone and get her own room. Anyway, she sat on my bed and looked at me. “I have bad news. It’s about Grandpa.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Grandpa?”  
“Yeah, he has stage 2 lung cancer. He never smoked a day in his life, he’s really depressed and he just can’t wrap his mind around not being able to breathe.”  
I nodded, “I’d be fucking pissed too. I’d want to be able to breathe of my own free will. Can he be fixed?”  
“No, stupid, it’s his lungs. He’s going to die. He doesn’t want to be on chemotherapy, he needs a new subject. For him this time.”  
“I’m not doing that, fuck that.”  
“You want grandpa to die? That’s fucked up.”  
“Fuck you, Rose! You want to save him? You do it yourself!” I stood up and went to my bedroom door, I opened it motioning to Rose to leave.  
She silently gets up and walks out, “You’ll regret your decision, wait until I tell dad. You’ll be disowned before you even know what hit you!”  
I smirked at her before my face dropped. Would dad really kick me out? I hope he doesn’t think less of me…  
I sigh and sit back on my bed, how could this have happened?  
~  
Here I am, sitting on a bench in the park because dad couldn’t stand the thought of his own son hating his father so much as to not help his grandfather. Am I a bad person for wanting to save people’s lives? How much will it take to get these people to understand that this is bad? How many people have to die and be suppressed? I hate my family for that.  
I stood up and started walking, I couldn’t stay still for too long, it was cold. I walked past a few stores with their lights on, a few kids out too late and parents, who actually cared, were trying to get home before it was too late. I smiled to myself before I continued walking and saw a liquor store. I stopped before contemplating going inside.  
I walked inside.


	7. Chapter 7

I bought three bottles: whiskey, bourbon, and rum, I think. I don’t really remember nor did I care what I bought I went back to the bench, walking past all of the stores from before. The shops were all closed and the happy families were all at home, warm. I wiped my eyes of the tears and sat on the bench, I took a swig of some whiskey first. I wanted to be warm tonight, too.  
I fell asleep after a few swigs, I’m such a lightweight. When I awoke, I sat up stiff from the night on the bench. I rubbed my eyes and took another swig from the whiskey bottle. I knew what I had to do. I went home and knocked on the door, drunk off of my ass. Rose answered and rolled her eyes.  
“Back already? Why do you smell like alcohol? Why are you blue? Did you not get a hotel? Are you an idiot? Dad didn’t freeze your account so you wouldn’t freeze!” She rolled her eyes.  
Wow, I’m an idiot, I didn’t even think about getting a hotel, “Can I come in?”  
She thought for a minute and nodded, letting me in. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped me in it. She left and came back with a cup of coffee and mom trailing behind her. My stomach dropped and I took a sip of coffee, setting it down after and expecting to be thrown out once again, I never should have come back. Mom stared at me and gave me the cup back, “Drink it up, your father will be home soon Jeremy.”  
I nodded and did as she said, whenever she used my name like that, I knew I had to listen to her. Thinking about it, I wonder what it would be like to have a conversation with the real Jeremy. Man, I really am drunk. I finished the coffee and put the cup down, as if on cue, dad walked in. He stared at me.  
“Hello, father. How may I help you?”  
“You can help me by getting the fuck out of my house. Who let you in?”  
“Your daughter did, seeing as you have no son anymore. Thanks for leaving me out in the cold. You’re an asshole.”  
“Watch your mouth you incompetent fool. How dare you speak to me in that matter. Leave this house. It is not your house anymore. Get out and don’t come back until you are willing to save your grandfather.”  
I sat in silence as my father stared at me. How could he say that? He is the scum of the earth! I stood and collected my things. I wasn’t expecting to come back.


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later, I went home because my mother asked me to come to dinner. When I arrived, I was let in by an African American man.  
“Hello, Jeremy. We’ve been expecting you.”  
“Hello, random person in my home, where is everyone else?”  
He glared at me, probably due to my mouth. He lead me to the kitchen where everyone was seated along with my grandmother. I could only assume the absence of my grandfather meant his passing. I walked to my grandmother.  
“I’m sorry, he died. Didn’t he?”  
“No, he didn’t. He let you in the house.”  
That confused the fuck out of me because the last time I checked my grandfather was white as fuck. I went up to who was supposedly my grandfather. Had they succeeded? Or did my grandmother already remarry?  
“I know what you’re thinking,” my grandmother spoke, “The surgery went well. He really is your grandfather. If you don’t believe me, ask him a question.”  
I looked toward the stranger, “How old was I when I brought River home? How long had we been together?”  
He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye, “I don’t remember much about you, son. Who is River?”  
I sighed and gave him a hug. “That’s exactly what my grandfather would say. He’s a racist son of a bitch,” I received a slap after that; frankly I deserved it.  
~  
Three weeks after that, I decided to go on another date with Malik. He was thrilled and we went to a museum, we held hands and generally got closer to each other. I was genuinely happy, for once. The last time I was this happy was with River. In the same breath, I have to realize that my parents could have gotten to him too. I don’t want him to be killed, but if he’s lying to me, I would make it my life’s work to have the surgery happen to him. Wow, that was dark. Where did that even come from?  
Malik dropped me off at home after our date and I went to the living room to read one of my father’s books. My grandfather sat down next to me, “Where have you been all day?”  
“I went out with a friend for a while. It’s none of your business anyway. What did you really want to talk to me about, Walter?”  
“Don’t be rude, I’m still your Grandfather. Don’t call me Walter, it’s weird. I came to tell you that Rose will be bringing Andrew’s replacement. You will be respectful or you will be kicked out of this house again, do you understand?”  
“Yes, Walter.”  
I could feel his eyes roll as he stood up and left the room. I decided to read a few pages of my father’s favourite book and once dinner was ready, Rose walked in with Andrew’s replacement. You could see on his face that he was uncomfortable. Rose started to introduce him to everyone. We all sat down to dinner and while eating, Rose clears her throat to speak, “We’re getting married.”  
My father’s fork hits his plate as he stares at Rose from across the table. “What do you mean?”  
“We’re getting married, Logan asked me before we left and I accepted. You’re okay with this, right Dad?”  
My father stood up and walked into the kitchen without another word.  
“Logan, can you run to store so I can calm him down? Jeremy will write the name and address down. I’m sorry to kick you out like this, but he’ll be easier to deal with if you aren’t around,” Rose stated quickly before looking at me and walking into the kitchen after our father.  
“It’s on Edgewood Lane and it’s within walking distance. Either myself or Rose will call you when everything is more relaxed.” I showed him to the door and closed it behind him.  
“Rose, marriage was not part of the plan.” I could hear my father yell. At least he was smart enough not to yell while Logan was here. I walked into the dining room once more.


	9. Chapter 9

“I had to say yes. He knows something is up. He knows that I am seeing someone behind his back. I had to stop his suspicions,” Rose explains.  
“Who are you seeing behind his back? We didn’t agree on this!” My father yelled.  
“I found someone for Grandma. I don’t want her to suffer the same way Grandpa did when he was diagnosed with cancer. I’d rather her do it early and be able to live with Grandpa while they’re still able to. Her name is Georgina and she thinks I’m a lesbian.”  
“Why would you do this behind our backs. What the hell, Rose?” My mother said I was shocked that she had cursed, she never did, “When are we meeting her? Grandma has to approve of her at least.”  
“I already have. I didn’t want all to find out this way, but I wanted to be with my husband. I didn’t want to wait until I was sick. Please understand what I am going through. He is so much younger than I and I cannot do the things he can with him. It makes me sad.” My Grandma chimed in.  
“She’ll be coming here next week. I assumed we would be able to get this done before then.” Rose said. I took that as my cue to go and get him. I took one of my father’s old-time knight helmets and my old lacrosse stick. I went to my car and put the helmet on, I drove to Edgewood lane and caught sight of Logan. I was going the opposite way, he was on the phone and I had to wait until the call was finished. He ended the call as I turned the car around. I parked the car as he crossed the street and got out. I attacked him from behind and held him in a choke hold until he passed out. I put him in the trunk and drove home.  
When I attempted to open the door with Logan in my arms, my father opened the door for me, “Jeremy, what have you done? Why is he here? What have you done to him?”  
“He isn’t dead, he’s just unconscious. We can get him into the sunken place and get him ready for surgery.” I explained.  
“You’re an idiot! This is not how we do things in this household!” My father yelled.  
“Jeremy, I know you meant well, but he isn’t going to be ready for surgery until he’s awake. He’ll be completely uncooperative.” My mother added.  
I started to freak out, I only wanted to help, but they didn’t like my help. I threw Logan to the ground and kicked him in the head. I don’t know why I took it out on him, I guess it was because he couldn’t hit me back. I realized how stupid my actions were as soon as my father grabbed me by my hair and made me look him in the eye.  
“Why would you kick him in the head?! We need his brain remember? You’re such an idiot.” My father spits in my face and lets go of my hair, “I think the time has come to get him addicted again, Missy. Rose get the needles, please.”  
“Dean, we can’t do that to our child again. He was a different person on drugs, I refuse to help you.”  
“It’s kind of ironic that he acts differently on drugs since he is a different person.” My father chuckled darkly. He placed me in a chair from the dining room, he tied both of my legs and my left arm. He gripped my wrist so hard I was sure it would bruise. Rose came back with the needles and heroin, she even filled a needle for him. I don’t believe that I’ve ever felt so betrayed. My father put the needle right in my vein and injected the heroin. The high wasn’t immediate, it took a while then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I let my head lean back and allowed the high to overcome me. I was in a place of pure euphoria, I felt like I was laying on a bed and I turned onto my left side. River was staring back at me, I started to cry. I hadn’t realized that I missed him so much, I remembered why I started taking drugs in the first place. It makes me wonder how my actual body reacts to it. I wonder where I am.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I feel terrible. I'll try to continue at a more regular pace instead of large gaps of no content. Again, my apologies for not getting another chapter out sooner.

The moment I wake up in my actual body again, I know I need another hit because I was alone in my bed. My bed was empty, River-free. I want him to be next to me again. I want to get the place in which I can be with him once again. I stand up and walk to the living room, on the way I walk into Rose.  
“What are you doing awake?”  
“I woke up in my room, what are you doing home?”  
“I don’t answer to you.”  
“Why did you drug me? You know I’m a recovering addict!”  
Rose just walked past me into the kitchen. I continue on my way to the living room in search of my parents. I am met with Logan drinking a glass of tea and a couple of biscuits. I slowly sat down next to him.  
“Logan?” He looked at me and smiled unnaturally. I took a step back slowly and leaned against the doorframe.  
“You’re not Logan, are you? Mother told me that it wouldn’t work, is she a liar?” Logan stood up after I spoke and stood in front of me.  
“I’m a friend of your fathers. I had ALS and had been confined to a wheelchair, the doctor said I had less than three months before my lungs or heart stopped working. I’ve never been happier and I now get the chance to live with my wife and play with my grandkids the way I’ve always imagined. I wanted to thank you for giving me this body and allowing me to be the man I’ve always dreamed. Physically at least.” He walked out of the house. I continued my way to find either of my parents, I headed down to the basement and walked around. I ran into my father and looked at him.  
“Glad you’re awake Jeremy. You’re on probation and if you slip up again I will not hesitate to drug you up again. Do you understand?” I stared at my father when he said that. I moved out of his way to allow him to pass me. I followed him upstairs and went to the kitchen to sit down. My mother walked in and sat down next to me, she was sipping the tea in her blue teacup, the spoon discarded and laying on a napkin on the table. I kept my eye on it.  
“Please don’t put me in the sunken place.” I pleaded. I turned into a frightened child whenever the tea is out. It is by far the scariest place imaginable and I do not wish to go back to that place. I single tear rolled down my face and I wiped it dry and stood up.  
“Jeremy, sit down, please. I would like to talk to you,” she started and once I sat down she continued, “Rose is going to bring her girlfriend, Georgina. I expect you on your best behaviour and I don’t want you to pull what you did with Logan on Georgina. She will be used for Grandma and I want it to be enjoyable for everyone involved. Do you understand, Jeremy?” I stayed quiet and kept my eyes on the spoon.  
“Tyler, do you understand?” She looked at me and I finally made eye contact.  
“You remember my birth name?” She stayed silent, I could tell she regretted saying my name.  
She left the kitchen and I sat at the table. I haven’t heard my name in so long. I realized that I needed to be the best brother to Rose I needed to be especially if I wanted to stay clean. I could already feel the itch of addiction, he was picking his head from around the corner it was only a matter of time before I became an addict again, but maybe I’d be able to see River once more. I need to stop thinking like this.


	11. Chapter 11

I helped prepare dinner with my father as my mother went to introduce herself to Georgina. My father instructed me to eat in the kitchen and head upstairs all weekend, until Georgina had left. I was unsure if I’d be able to handle being by myself in my room, because it still had my old stash and I was still trying to stay off the shit my father got me stuck on again. I sat on my bed once I finished eating, and I decided I’d try to relax before the inevitable weekend started. weekend while Rose or I had “company” was the same: it was always the “annual family party” it’s always the same, people bid on our dates and we take care of the rest. It sucked and it’s not fair, but what can I do? If I go to the police they’ll have to arrest me too for being an accomplice, but maybe being in jail is the right thing to do. Or maybe I can get high again and see River. I go to my stash and fill the syringe full of the sweet drug, heroin. I take the syringe back to my bed and sit down on it. I look at it and sigh putting it down on the bedside table. While getting out the tourniquet, I pick up the syringe again. I tighten the tourniquet around the upper part of my arm and inject the heroin. I laid back on my bed as the high slowly crept into me.  
~   
When I was awake, I stood up and walked to the kitchen dazed into next week. I was hungry and I didn’t feel like making anything, fruit loops and milk in a bowl was the conclusion. My mother walked into the room and sat at the table.  
“Jeremy, you shouldn’t be here. Go back upstairs.”  
I took the hint and retreated to my room.  
~  
Later that night, I heard the slow creak of the basement door. It’s bolted shut, I thought and chuckled to myself. Father was always the best liar of the lot of us. I have to give Rose credit too, though. She has to lie every time she sees her prey. Lying all day and night only to kill them, or let father kill them.  
Feet were hitting the floor hard, someone was pissed and I couldn’t figure out who. Rose and Father both stop their feet like children when they’re angry. My father opened the door and grabbed me by the arm, he pulled me down the stairs and into the basement.  
“What do you want from me, father?”  
“I need your help with Georgina. She’s not...working as well as the past subjects. You’re going to have to help me with the surgery. I want you to wash up and get Georgina from the room with the pool tables.”  
I nodded and washed my hands and arms in the operating room. I retrieved Georgina and rolled her back to the operating room in a wheelchair. I strapped her extremities down since she was being difficult and in the operating room, I placed her on the operating table next to grandma. It was weird seeing her without the top of her head. There was a lot of blood and I wasn’t even sure if she was still alive, her brain was still in her head, but she was out like a light.  
“Thank you Jeremy. You know that if you mess up tonight I’ll make you overdose, right?”  
“Yes father.” I nodded and prepped Georgina for surgery. I shaved her head with the electric razor then added shaving cream and shaved her head with another razor. My father handed me a scalpel after he traced where I was supposed to cut with a marker. As I sliced Georgina’s head, I found that cutting people open was very calming for me.  
“Jeremy, are you ready?”  
“Yes father.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want me to write the movie too, or just skip to the end and finish the story?

Father was able to get Georgina ’s brain out of her head and placed her brain on one of the surgical tables. I kissed my grandmother on the cheek as my father started cutting her head. He put her brain on the examination table and picked up grandma’s brain. I knew she’d love the new body. Father stitched her up and bandaged it. We carried her to her bed, waiting for the anesthesia to wear off. I left son aspirin and water for when she wakes up in pain.  
~  
Grandma came down the stairs and refilled her glass of water.  
“Do you have a headache?” Father asked. She nodded as she drank her water.  
“Do you like the body?” I asked.  
“Yes, dear, I do. Will you be calling me grandma still?” She asked.  
“Yes, but we’ll call you Georgina when we have company,” Father explained.  
I grabbed supplies to make cereal and milk. I ate my fruit loops and wondered why grandma was able to keep her name and I wasn’t. Grandpa came over and gave his wife a kiss. Gross.  
“Jeremy, I’m going to need your help. Rose has another rat in the trap. His name is Chris and he’s coming in two weeks. I need you to send out the invitations and make sure Logan will be here. We only need one of them.” He explained.  
“Yes, Father. Do you need anything else?” I asked.  
“When he comes, you need to be high. Rose explained that you’re her crazy brother. I need your help, now. Can you make it happen?” Father asked. I nodded and put my dishes in the sink and headed upstairs. I grabbed my stash and shot up quickly. I, to be honest, I don’t know why I allowed my father to tell me when I could shoot up, but I don’t know. I didn’t realize how much I’ve been waiting to be high again. I laid down and let my high take over me.  
~  
The next two weeks went by quickly, I was too high to really do anything. On Thursday, before Chris was supposed to come, Father took my heroin away. The next two days were hard, but I guess the look he wanted was me almost in withdrawal.  
On Friday around three o’clock, Chris and rose came home. I wasn’t to come out of my room until dinner. I have to remember not to rush father this time. The issue is that I was hungry. I hadn’t eaten in two weeks, heroin is such a hunger suppressant. Drugs are weird.  
When dinner was being prepared, I went into the dining room. I waited for Chris to come in.


End file.
